the adventure: part 1 the beginning
by drakor12
Summary: a traveling dragon minding his own buisness, when he is transported to the world of pokemon. he is trying to find out why he was sent there, with alot of obsticals in the way. pokemon is copyrighted to nintendo. Drakor is copyrighted to me! XD
1. the adventure the beginning chapter 1

The adventure "the beginning" ch1

As I awoke from a great night's rest, I walked to the edge of the cave I was sleeping in. My name is Drakor, and I'm a traveling dragon. I like to roam the earth and live off the land. I'm always on the move; I stay at a good spot for a day and leave. I love the smell of the salt water, watching the volcanoes erupt. If I'm in a city however, I have a human disguise. I think I'm the only dragon that can change into a human, even though both my parents are dragons.

As I do every morning, I hunt for food. I caught a very nice buck that'll keep me full for a wile. Around noon, I always try to look for a nice flat field to take a nap. I usually like to watch the clouds. I got bored and fell asleep.

As I woke up, I instantly felt that something was different. "Where the hell am I? I don't remember being here," I said in shock. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a human with a weird yellow mouse.

"Go! Bolt tackle," said the human. Then the mouse started to charge at me. Sparks were around the mouse and it tackled me, the tackle barely hurt, but I had a huge jolt and I dropped to a knee.

Damn, that mouse got some spunk," I said. The mouse tried the same attack, but I quickly dodged it, and shot some fire balls, but the mouse too, dodged them.

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt," said the human, and the mouse sent a lightning bolt at me. I dodged it with ease and flew toward the human, but the mouse jumped up, trying to block me, but I quickly threw a right hook and the mouse rocketed to the left, hitting a tree, well through it to be exact. I saw the human run, he was fast, but he wasn't fast enough. I landed right in front of him, which scared him so much, he fell on his butt. I quickly grabbed his leg so that he won't escape. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" screamed the human like a baby.

I watched him squirm, trying to escape. "I'll ask you this once. Why did you attack me," I said, and the human stopped struggling.

I…. I thought you were a pokémon," said the human. I was VERY confused and wondered what a pokémon was.

"That mouse that attacked me, is that what you call a pokémon?" I asked, but didn't let go. I looked around and saw the mouse. It looked pretty bad, but still came walking at me. It started to charge up for an attack, but I quickly thought of something to stop it. "All I want are some answers. Attack me, and I'll break his leg," I said, and the mouse understood quickly and sat down.

"Yes, its name is Pikachu. We have been friends for years," said the human. The Pikachu slowly walked to the human and sat down right next to him.

"I'm not used to being attacked, it has been a wile. I'm going to let you go, after one more question," I said, "I don't know where I am, or how I got here. This might sound ironic, but may I join you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The adventure "the beginning" chapter 2

The human was shocked, not only by a dragon, but he didn't know the region. "I believe you. My name is Kevin," said the human.

"My name is Drakor. I do plan on joining you. I can do something that my species will never do," I said and changed into my somewhat human form, "I call myself Lukas as a human." The only thing that I keep is the red eyes and flame red hair. Pikachu was the only one who feinted.

"Kevin! Where are you?" said a female voice. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I heard someone screamed like a baby earlier, was that you? Also, who's this?" she asked.

"My name is Lukas. May I join you? I got lost and lost my memory," I said, with some of it a lie.

"Well, sure, you can join us; my name is Maria," she said, "how come you don't have any Pokémon? It's dangerous here."

"I guess I'm just lucky I guess," I said.

"So, where are you from?" asked Maria.

"Like I said, I don't remember, how long have you two been together?" I asked.

"For almost a year, I think," said Kevin, and Maria nodded. "The map says that there's a poke-center about a mile from here."

"Good thing too, it's going to rain all night. Also, we can heal our pokémon too," said Maria. She has been studying the weather since the start of the trip, and a storm chaser at the same time one year ago.


	3. Chapter 3

The adventure "the beginning" chapter 3

After an hour of walking, we finally reached a building with a 'P' on it. "This is the Pokécenter, this is where you can heal your pokémon and stay a night for free," said Kevin.

"Should he already know this Kevin?" asked Maria. She was confused to know why Kevin told Lukas about the pokécenter, even though it is second hand that everyone knows about a pokécenter.

"I'll tell you later," I said. We got our rooms and heard thunder, which shook the center .

Even though I'm in my human form, my senses are still keen as if I was in dragon form. All night I herd pokémon crying, the thunder crashing throughout the night. By midnight, I finally went to sleep.

As morning came, I was ready, but the others were still asleep. I went to the lobby, and I saw the trainers huddling. _What's going on?_ I thought. I saw two people and a cat standing over the huddling trainers. _It looks like they are scared._ I thought.

"Give us all of your pokémon, and we will let you go," said the female. The people was scared stiff to do anything.

"I would hurry if I were you, Hanna here doesn't like to wait," said the cat. Wait, cats shouldn't talk. I quickly went back to the room where Kevin and Maria were sleeping.

"Guys, wake up!" I said without letting the thieves know that there are more people. It didn't work, so I quickly, but quietly, went back to the lobby area.

When I got back, the thieves had a bag and people were putting their pokéballs in it. That set me off. "HEY, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I yelled wile turning the corner.

They froze and slowly turned around. "Just another trainer, hand over…. You don't have any, so buzz off," said Hanna. Then the 3 said something, but I ignored them and released the roped trainers. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" she squealed.

"I'm just cleaning your mess, then I'm after you," I said and told someone to find nurse joy and the others to escape.

"You'll pay for what you've done, seviper, come out and use poison sting!" said Hanna and threw a pokéball. Out came a snake and white needles came out of its mouth. I quickly flipped the table that was in front of me as cover from the attack. I came out of hiding and stared at the seviper with my blood-red eyes. The snake became paralyzed, and couldn't move. "Hey, I told you to get him!" yelled Hanna.

"Seviper viper sev," said the snake.

"He said that he's different, maybe not even human," translated the cat.

"Oh hush up meowth. He's human al right," said Hanna.

"Carnivine go!" said the male. The Carnivine came out and took a bite out the guy. "AAAAHHHH! Get off and use vine whip!" He said and the plant like pokémon flung a vine at me.

I caught the vine right when it got to my face. The looks on the three faces was priceless, they were speechless. I wrapped the vine around my arm and started to spin. I hit the three and they too were spinning, until I let go and they crashed through the glass door. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!" screamed Hanna. They jumped into a hot air balloon, along with the bag of pokéballs. The balloon was the shape of the cat's head. Right before they took off, I too jumped in. "Hey, you shouldn't be on here!" said Hanna.

"I'm going to take back what you took from those trainers," I said. The guy and the cat dived at me, but I quickly punched both of them out. "I'll be taking those," I said as I was grabbing the bag.

I sat on the edge of the basket with the bag. "Wha……..Wha………What are you doing?! Are you actually going to jump? You got guts kid, but I don't think you would survive," said Hanna. I nodded and tipped back. I was lucky because a gust of wind pushed the balloon toward me, so I grabbed one of the ropes with my only free hand. "I can't believe he actually jumped. Hey Kris and meowth, the kid jumped," she said.

"Hanna, are you sure you didn't throw him off?" he asked.

"Oh yea, I would throw the kid off that has the pokéballs we stole," said Hanna, "Let's land when we pass the tree line." I quickly knew I didn't have enough time left so I let go of the rope.

I landed on the branches of the trees, which stopped my fall, and the leaves cushioned the landing. "Great, now how am I going to get down now?" I said to my self.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventure: the beginning

Chapter 4

Back at the Pokécenter, Kevin and Maria finally woke up. "Good morning. Hey, where's Lukas?" asked Kevin.

"Don't know, lets check the lobby," said Maria. When the two got to the lobby, they saw people worrying and crying. "Hey, what happened here, looks like a tornado came through."

"A group of thieves took our Pokémon. Then a kid shown up and scared them off, and went after them. I think I saw him with you last night," said a trainer," I saw him jump into a hot air balloon wile the thieves were escaping."

"Thanks, we'll take it from here," said Kevin. The two followed out of the center and headed to the direction where the trainer shown them.


	5. Chapter 5

The adventure: the beginning part 1

Chapter 5

It took a long time to get down from the tree to the ground without damaging the pokéballs inside the bag or changing into my true form and someone seeing me. I waited until I couldn't see the balloon and started to walk the way back to the pokécenter.

As I was walking, none of the Pokémon came towards me. _Looks like they are scared of me, _I thought.

After about an hour of walking, I looked behind me and saw the cat balloon coming after me. "Damn it!" I said. The balloon landed right in front of me and they jumped out.

"How the hell did you survive?!" said Hanna furiously.

"Now, now Hanna, we don't want the cops to show up," said Kris.

"Oh shut up Kris," said Hanna, "We are Team Retro, we are Pokémon thieves and do evil stuff, and you are going to feel our wrath!"

"Really, well, you'll feel mine! Since your bad guys, I'll send you chickens to the mountains!" I said, getting a little mad.

"Ha! How can you do that when you don't have any Pokémon or weapons," said Hanna, wile getting out a bazooka.

"I'm not scared of that toy," I said, "let me show you fear really means!" I changed into my true form.

", ARE WE DREAMING?!" screamed Hanna.

"I HOPE WE ARE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" said Kris. The 3 jumped into their balloon and started to take off. I shot a fireball at them and sent then flying.

"LOOKS LIKE WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" screamed the 3 in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventure: the beginning

Chapter 6

Kevin and Maria have been looking everywhere for Lukas in the woods. Then, all of a sudden, they heard a loud explosion. "What the hell was that?" asked Kevin.

"It came from this way!" said Maria. The couple went to the area where they heard the blast.


	7. Chapter 7

The adventure

The beginning Chapter 7

"Looks like I wont be seeing them for a wile," I said. Then all of a sudden, I herd a scream. "Crap." I turned around and saw Maria and Kevin.

"Wa--- What are you?" asked the terrified Maria.

"Well this is what I wanted to talk to you about," I said and changed back into human form. Right after I changed, Maria feinted. "Lets head back to the pokémon center, I need to give these back to their trainers."

Kevin carried Maria, wile I continued to carry the pokéballs. We walked for about five minutes then Maria woke up. "Let me go, I'm fine. We are going to have a private talk when we get back," she said.

It took a wile to get back to the center. When we walked in, people were cheering and saying thanks. "Those thieves had 'hot pants' when I was done," I said, "Hey, Kevin and Maria, lets head back to the room for our talk that I promised."


	8. Chapter 8

The adventure pt 1 the beginning ch8

When we got back to the room, we closed the door behind us. "I don't know why I'm here or how I got here. I was just minding my own business and having my daily noon snooze. When I woke up, I was in this world," I said.

"We could ask my uncle. He is very smart," said Kevin. "Let's talk to him and set a day to talk to him."

"Good idea, let's do it," said Maria.

When we walked out to the lobby, everything became normal. "Here are your pokémon, have a nice day," said the nurse.

"I'm glad they didn't find you buddy," said Kevin to his Pikachu, "there's a spot where we can use," wile pointing to the farthest cubical. When we get there, it looked like a regular phone. Kevin dialed a few numbers and we waited. Then, a minute of ringing, a screen lit up with a middle aged man.

"Hello Kevin and Maria how are things?" asked the man, "how is the person behind you?"

"This is Lukas; he is the reason why we need to talk. When can we be over?" said Kevin.

"Nephew, you are always welcome to stay," said the man.

"Thanks Uncle Carl, we'll see you as soon as we can," said Kevin and hung up, "let's get going, it's going to be at least 2-3 days worth of travel, let's head out."


	9. Chapter 9

The adventure the beginning pt1 ch9

Team Retro crashed into a mountain with a big thud. "I hope, nothing else happens today," said Hanna. All of a sudden, a huge onyx showed up.

"On, onyx on onyx on," said the onyx.

"He said, 'why have you trespassed into my territory,'" said Meowth.

"We crashed her, we swear!" said Hanna.

"Onyx on onyx," said the onyx.

"He said, 'Just don't let me catch you here again,'" said Meowth.

"Ok, well, we should get going!" said Hanna, she grabbed meowth and Kris and sprinted the other way.

When they think they were at a safe enough distance, they stopped and took a break. "We really need to find a way to get that Pikachu and that kid, and guess?" asked meowth.

"How about a robot that is immune to electricity and fire?" suggested Hanna.


	10. Chapter 10

The adventure pt1 the beginning ch10

I don't think I have talked about Kevin and Maria. Kevin wears pants, and a wife beater (athletic tank-top). He has medium long hair, kept spiked up. He kept his pokémon on his waist inside their respective pokéballs. He had something on his back. "What is that on your back Kevin?" I asked.

"Oh this? It's my electric guitar," said Kevin, "It's an instrument that has six strings. It needs an amplifier to make the actual sounds from the vibrations of the strings over these pickups on the body, along with the frets create different notes depending on how far you are from the head and body," he said wile pointing the things on it.

Maria wore a shirt with the sleeves cut and also wears pants. I didn't see any pokéballs. "They are in my backpack," she said. She had something similar on her back. "It's called a bass guitar. It's a lot similar to the Kevin's guitar, but it is different. The strings are heavier, there are only 4 strings, its lower in pitch, enough to be in bass clef," she said.

"We are in a band in the making; we just need a drummer, would you like to be our drummer? We are actually a cover band, which means that we play what's already made. Would you help us be our drummer?" asked Kevin.

"Um, sure, I guess," I said, even though I don't know what a drummer does.


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventure pt1

The Beginning ch11

The night was drawing near and we found a nice spot to put up the tents. "We need someone to guard and stand watch," said Kevin.

"I don't mind taking the entire night, one time I had to keep running from the locals for a few days without rest," I said.

"That's fine, you'll have the entire night," said Kevin, "just don't go dragon. Take this, it's a Salamance. Here, let me take him out. Go Salamance!" he said and threw the pokéball. A flash of light popped out and a dragon appeared.

"SALAMANCE!" growled the dragon.

"Hey, can you help us out? Help keep watch with Lukas here," he said. "He knows dragon breath, fire blast, fly, and iron claw," he said at a whisper wile handing me Salamance's pokéball.


	12. Chapter 12

The adventure the beginning pt 1 ch12

**= translation

It was about midnight and for a wile, nothing has happened. "So Salamance, how long have you been with Kevin?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Sal mance, *ever since I was an egg, from what I remember,*" said the Salamance.

"I wish I can understand what you just said," I said with a sigh. At around 2 in the morning, I heard something about 2-3 miles away from camp. "You hear that?" I asked.

"Sal,*yes*," said the salamance wile nodding his head.

"Lets' go," I said.

We quietly got to the area where we heard the noise and we saw team retro finishing something. I don't know who or what, but I heard a twig snap and saw team retro paused and turned around in the view of our direction.

"What the? Am I seeing things? I'm seeing the kid!" said Kris.

"You're just seeing things. It could have been seviper to stand guard," said Hanna.

"I know, but…. But," said Kris.

"Shut up before I shut it for you, now, get back to work, we need to be done before sunrise,' said Hanna.

'That was a close one,' I thought. Salamance and I walked around, wile trying not to be seen. When we got to the other side, I returned salamance to his pokéball. Then, I quietly walked to a portion of the machine that was still not covered and ripped a few cords and hid back.

I saw Kris walking around the machine and welded a metal plate without noticing the ripped cords. 'What an idiot,' I thought. Then Kris walked to the other side. I saw another opening with more wires and quickly and quietly, ripped those, threw a rock at a random tree, and hid again.

Again, I saw Kris walking around, but this time he noticed the ripped cords and bird pokémon flying out of a nearby tree. "You dumbass birds!" yelled Kris.

"What did I say about shutting up?" asked Hanna angry.

"Some bird pokémon damaged some of the wires," said Kris.

"Have Meowth get that, he's sleeping in the control room being a slowbro," said Hanna

"I heard that Hanna!' yelled Meowth wile walking out.

Kris walked to Hanna's side wile Meowth was looking through the damage I caused. 'Thank god there is new moon,' I thought wile walking behind Meowth. I had a small sleep berry in my hand and quickly popped it in Meowth's mouth and forced him to swallow it.


	13. Chapter 13

The adventure the beginning pt1 ch13

Meowth tried to yell, but I still had my hand over his mouth. I quickly escaped and the cat fell asleep.

It was sunrise when I got back to the camp. "Guys, wake up, we need to tie up Meowth before he wakes up," I said as soon as I walked into the tent.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HIM?!" asked the VERY surprised Kevin.

"Salamance and I heard a noise in the forest and went to figure out what was going on. We found that team retro making a robot. I sabotaged some wires and used a sleep berry on Meowth and I think the other two fell asleep because I didn't hear them call out for him," I said.

The three of us tied up meowth, taped his mouth, claws, hind claws, and tail. When noon came, meowth started to wake up.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the muted Meowth.


	14. Chapter 14

The adventure the beginning pt1 ch14

"Let us see how Meowth is doing. HEY MEOWTH! GET YOUR SLOWBRO BUTT OVER HERE!" said Hanna and waited a few minutes. "Hey Meowth, where are you?" she asked now concerned, just a little bit.

"I haven't seen him, I fell asleep wile working with you," said Kris. They looked everywhere for Meowth, but couldn't find him.


	15. Chapter 15

The adventure the beginning pt1 ch15

After Meowth was finally awake, I untapped his mouth and he looked pissed. "You will pay when Hanna and Kris find you three," said Meowth.

"Oh shut up you stupid cat," I said.

"Make me," said the cat.

"After we get the information, I'm going to eat you for dinner, I always wanted to know what a Meowth tastes like," I countered. And with that, the cat shut up. "So, what's with the robot?" I asked

"We were going to use it to capture you, now they will probably going to kill you," responded the cat.

"Good luck with that, many people had tried to do that for about 106 years," I said, "but none has come even close."

My friends stared at me amazed and confused. "How in the world are you 106 years old? You look 16," said Kevin.

"Dragons live along time, that's why the changes in our appearance are very small," I said.

"Doesn't matter, you will all be sorry," said Meowth.

"I wonder how much money your friends will pay for your 'safe' return," I said.

"Don't you think you are being a little bit too harsh on him?" asked Kevin.

"Nah, I've done worse punishments than the one I'm going to put him through," I said.

"EEEP!" exclaimed Meowth.

"He is getting annoying, lets tape his mouth again," I said and taped his mouth again.

"So, how much money do you think the cops will pay us for a pedestrian's arrest for these folks?" I asked.

"Probably enough to start a new life-," said Kevin and an earthquake hit. "We usually don't get earthquakes in this part of Sinnoh."

"That can't be from the robot, I sabotaged some of the wires, it won't work," I said.

"We probably need to make a plan, but first, let us have some fun with Meowth," said Kevin and took out a small device from his pocket. "Let us put in these air-tight, bass boosting ear buds and see if he likes his speed medal ear busting loud," he said as he was putting in the ear buds in the cat's ears, hits play, and turns up the volume up to max.

"It's called an IPod; it holds music, photos, and movies. Every song on it was created my Kevin and I," said Maria.

"Yea, and each song is over 10 minutes long," said Kevin. The cat must have barely heard because he feinted. "Now that Meowth can't hear and out cold, we can talk about our plan. We should write a ransom note to team retro and tell them that we have taken meowth, and we have taken him to an abandoned town close by, then we surround them, with help from the police, which they would help us because we are talking about team retro. We place the tied up meowth, from paw to ears, no fur, eyes, and mouth anywhere. There is a pokécenter close by and we can contact them."

"We can use my staravia to send them the message, they don't know that I have a staravia yet, so they won't know that it is us," said Maria.

"This plan is fail-proof! Let's do it!" I said wile handing the ransom to Maria's staravia and headed off to the pokécenter.


	16. Chapter 16

The adventure the beginning ch16

"We'll head to the nearest pokécenter to call the police," I said to the staravia before it left. We got everything packed and ready to go.

It took at least an hour or two to get to the center. We walked to a random phone booth and called the police. "Hello, this is the police department, Officer Jenny speaking," she said.

"Hi, we have some information which includes team retro," I said, "the squad team consists of Hanna, Kris, and Meowth. This is kind of hard to say, but we have taken Meowth hostage. We have him at a remote ghost town near here in the center of the ghost town," I shown her the place where we had taken the Meowth, "we planned that you and the other officers would hide within the buildings until they reach Meowth. Oh, and watch out for a killer robot, I don't know if they fixed it or not."

"I'm not going to ask how, but if it includes the capture of team retro, it's serious enough to actually capture at least one. We'll give you some praise and not arrest you for kid errrr, catnapping. The plan you told me could be fail proof. I'll contact the others the situation," said the officer.

"We will join you. If you see something out of the ordinary, don't shoot at it," I said.

"Ok, I'll tell them, but what is it?" she asked.

"It's best if you don't know, the better," I said.

"Ok, well, thanks for telling us, over and out," said the officer and hung up.

"What are you thinking?! I thought you said you will never go dragon in public?!" whispered Kevin in complete shock of what I just said.

"I will go dragon before they get there," I said, "and secondly, I will never transform into dragon in front of people I won't trust. And the only exception was team retro."


	17. Chapter 17

The Adventure pt 1 the beginning chapter 17

"This isn't funny Meowth," said Hanna.

"We have been looking in this area-," said Kris and getting hit in the head with a brick.

"What do we have here?" said Hanna, wile looking at the tied note that was attached to the brick. She took it and opened it and read it.

"What does it say?" asked Kris when he got up from the ground.

"Someone has taken Meowth and they want us to meet us at a run-down town," said Hanna, "and it said to meet them there at midnight."

"Well then, let us get Meowth back," said Kris.


	18. Chapter 18

The adventure pt1 the beginning chapter 18

Around 10pm, the cops shown up. I was hiding in a nearby house. "So, where is your friend who called us?" asked one of the Jennies.

"He'll be here soon," said Kevin.

"Also, he said that there is someone here to help. Is he here?" said another jenny.

"He is here, but there are some rules before we let him out. No pictures, no newscasters of any kind, no video crew, we want this complete secrecy, promise?" said Kevin.

"We promise, you herd the kid, get out," said the leader and out came from the bushes, camera men/women walking away.

"Is that everyone?" asked Kevin.

"Yes," said Jenny.

"Ok, come out Drakor," said Kevin.

I heard the signal and flew out of the hole that was already there. "What the hell? Is that a charazard? It doesn't look like one," said the officer.

"No, I'm not a pokémon. I normally don't like to help humans where I came from, but today is the only time that I will work with you. These thugs took a bag full of pokémon a few days ago, but I stopped them," I said.

"I must be imagining things, but I've seen those eye colors somewhere before," said the officer.

"That doesn't matter, everyone get to their positions. Wait until Hanna and Kris are at meowth, which is still knocked out from a sleep berry. We may have damaged his ears severely due to the music we made him listen to," I said.

"Let us take Meowth to the spot and get these crooks," said Jenny.


	19. Chapter 19 final

The adventure pt1 the beginning ch19

It was almost midnight, and Hanna and Kris was at the edge of town. "Man, I can't see a thing," said Kris.

"Oh hush up you bug baby," said Hanna, "let us get Meowth and then scram."

The two walked to the middle of the ghost town and found meowth. "There he is!" said Kris. They ran to meowth and saw flames shooting into the sky.

"FREEZE, YOU ARE SURROUNDED! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE," said Officer Jenny, wile coming out of the bushes.

Then all of a sudden, more Jennies came out, with their arcanines. They all circled around team retro. "We have a balloon to ride, so see ya'll!" said Hanna. She took out a grappling hook and shot it into the air, where the hot air balloon was waiting there.

Before team retro got into the basket, I flew into the basket and changed into human form. "How the hell did you get up here?!" said Kris frantically. Hanna tried to grab a pokéball, but I stopped her.

"Where I came from, having someone else fight for your own battles makes you a scared baby wanting a bottle," I said. "We fight hand to hand."

"You----you wouldn't hit a girl….. Would you?" said Hanna, now with fright.

I secretly tied the balloon before they got into the basket. "BRING US DOWN!" I yelled. Quickly, we were on the ground. "If I beat you hand to hand, you are all going to maximum security for all of your crimes."

"And what if we win?" asked Hanna, trying to find hope.

"You wouldn't get a chance," I said, "forfeit, you still go to jail." I drew a decent circle in the dirt. "Cross this line, 1 point goes to the other person. First to 5 wins," I said.

"It's a no win situation!" exclaimed Kris.

"Wait, where did that dragon go?" asked an officer.

"Do you want to put these people in jail? Then help, there are three commands, 1) dachi means stance 2) hajime is begin, and 3) yame is stop," I said.

"Um, ok, dachi," said the cop. Hanna and I took a stance, "Hajime!"

Hanna came running at me, and I noticed that she left her stomach wide open, so all I did was kicked her there and she dropped like a rock.

"I-----I give," said Hanna before passing out.

"So do I!" said Kris, shacking and held out his hands. Officers went to Hanna and Kris and handcuffed them; Hanna went into an ambulance with Kris next to her along with meowth in a cage.

After team retro rolled off, the officers were now on me, "So now, you have something to say to us?" asked an officer.

"You don't want to stair into my eyes, if you know what's best for your courage, I can immobilize any human just by staring. I suggest you let me go," I said.

"Just let him go, we should be thanking him, not interrogating him. He was the mastermind of this whole operation, and the dragon. Am I right?" said the leader.

"Well, you're 100% correct, now, no one tell a soul, got it? Or I will come after you. Don't you think I will forget. That's a promise, not a threat. I don't know why I was sent here and-," I started, but another earthquake hit. "It could be related to these sudden earthquakes, and don't think about following. Lets go guys."

"Right," said Kevin and Maria.


End file.
